If I Go
by YourEyesAreFullofHate41
Summary: Joe Toye had just about thought he was either going to die of boredom in the hospital or be tried for committing Guarnere's murder if his buddy never shut up. That changed when they got to England. OC/Toye
1. Something Different

**So although I have a bunch written for my current Liebgott story and the chapters just need editing, I'm having some writer's block for it after the next few. Although writing this fic definitely isn't a cure since it's diverting my attention, I began this short story to try and get the creative juices flowing again. The idea has been distracting me.**

 **I hope you like it! I own nothing but my OC Elizabeth Brady. I mean no disrespect to any real member of Easy company - this is based solely on the TV show.**

* * *

 _February 13, 1945_

 _Somerset, England_

Toye looked up at the ceiling in hospital room and let his mind wander. Anything to drown out Guarnere in the bed next to him.

"That's great," Guarnere muttered. "Put the hand rail on the left side. If those schmucks didn't notice, I ain't missing my left leg." His bitching had been going on for the better part of an hour, ever since they arrived in England. Christ, he missed France. They had separate rooms there.

"Joe, you listenin' to me?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

Before Guarnere could open his mouth again, they were interrupted by a figure at the door with a clipboard. As she read whatever it was on it, they both watched her with their eyebrows raised. "You lost, honey?" Guarnere asked.

The woman looked up at him and it was clear she wasn't impressed. Without a word she walked to between their beds, two small cups of medication lying on top of her board. "Sergeant William Guarnere," she read. Toye was surprised to find that she was American.

Guarnere smirked. "That's me, honey. How about you feed me those pills."

She cocked an eyebrow. "How about you stop feeding me bullshit... _honey_." She placed the cup on his nightstand. She turned to Toye. "Sergeant Joseph Toye."

"That's me," he rasped.

She looked up at him, and he knew she was expecting something foul to come from his mouth. When it didn't come, she silently placed the second cup next to him before checking off something with a pencil and walking away.

Guarnere called after her. "What's your name, dollface? Come back, we just wanna talk!"

Throwing him a rude gesture over her shoulder, she left their room.

Guarnere turned to Toye and grinned. "I like her spunk. Best nurse yet."

* * *

Sure enough, the young woman came back again the next day, complete with clipboard, pills, and sour expression. Toye took a moment to look her over this time while she scribbled some notes, taking in her honey skin and dark brown hair. Both ignored Guarnere.

"Back again, dollface? I knew you couldn't resist me. Even with one goddamn leg, I've got more charm in my pinky finger than those other guys combined."

She didn't look up. Clad in OD pants, military boots, and a tshirt - and not to mention the lack of bedside manner - Toye realized she was most definitely not a nurse. She confirmed this just a moment later.

"Nurse," added Guarnere when she didn't swoon at his previous statement. "How about we add in a sponge bath today?"

The eyebrow was raised again as she deposited his pills on his table. "How about I dump a bucket of cold water on you instead, sergeant? That should do the trick." She moved over to Toye and placed his pills next to him. "And I'm not a nurse."

Guarnere cackled, but continued to call after her, even as she left the room. "Then what should I call you, doll?"

Toye rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If Frannie could only see you now."

That shut Guarnere up. "You tell her anything about this, Joe, and you're gonna lose your other leg."

Toye snorted. "So you've said before. Leave the girl alone. Christ."

Guarnere smirked. "Since when do you defend a broad over your buddy? Jesus, you like her."

Toye snorted again. "Of course I like her. She's my only escape from you every day."

"Don't forget Nurse Mindy. But I ain't never gonna sass her. Woman is too damn scary."

"Now that's a broad that will take a fella's leg outta spite."

* * *

The next day, Guarnere wasn't in the room when the woman came in with their medications. Nurse Mindy seemed to have heard his comment about her and was sure to punish him for it during another grueling PT exercise.

The girl stopped short when she noticed he wasn't in his bed. "Tell me he's only in the bathroom," she whined.

Toye cocked an eyebrow. "Are you poutin'?"

He couldn't be sure, but a corner of her mouth may have twitched. She looked remarkably younger and prettier without her token scowl.

Rolling her eyes, she walked to him and gave him his daily medications. She scribbled something on her notepad. "Maybe. It just means I have to come back again. I can't leave pills unattended."

Toye smirked. "Anxious for us to be outta your hair?"

That twitch happened again. "Maybe," she repeated. "I just like getting all my rounds out of the way early."

"Places to go?"

She looked him dead in the eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes." She turned to leave.

On a whim, he called after her. "What's your name?"

"You ask a lot of questions, sergeant."

"Yeah, but your name?"

She stopped and peeked around the door frame. It didn't seem like she was going to answer at first. Surprising them both, she did. "Liz." And then she was gone.


	2. Bullshit

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And I forgot to thank Higgles123 for allowing me to bounce the idea off!**

* * *

Guarnere didn't have an opportunity to say anything when she returned again. Not only was he busy moaning in pain from his exercises, but Liz quickly placed his pills on the nightstand before leaving again just as quickly.

They watched her go. "Did ya scare her or somethin', Joe? Can't trust ya with anything."

"Be nice or I won't tell you her name."

That got his attention. He sat up and suddenly his pain was manageable. "Look at you, casanova."

Toye rolled his eyes, massaging his right thigh."You mean I was just nice to her instead of suggesting somethin' lewd?"

"And because she's a looker. Can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"That's it. You don't get to know."

Guarnere grinned. "Defending her honor already, are ya? Don't worry, Joe. I'll back off."

"Frannie will be so pleased."

"Hey, fuck off."

* * *

And just like clockwork, Liz arrived in the late morning. After seeing her for the last few days, Toye got to know her face more. Not as if he'd admit it to himself or Guarnere for that matter, but he looked forward to seeing her sharp brown eyes and hearing her smart comments every day. But today when she showed up, she looked absolutely ragged.

Before Guarnere could open his mouth, he asked, "Christ, are you OK?"

Liz met his eyes. "I'm assuming you mean that I look like shit. Well, if it's any consideration, I feel like it too." She gave him his pills.

Guarnere tried to meet her eyes. "Nurse?"

"I'm not a nurse, sergeant, or did you lose your hearing too?"

He grinned at Toye. "I like this broad." She turned to go. "Wait, what's your name?"

Liz paused. In the corner of her eye, she looked at Toye, surprised he didn't share with his curious friend. "Keep with 'doll,' 'honey,' or something equally as demeaning, sergeant. I need to go."

Guarnere turned to Toye and mock gaped. "Why do you get to know?"

Toye smirked, inwardly pleased with himself. He shrugged. "Keep nagging, Gonorrhea, or I'll let slip your nickname."

* * *

Toye was up and about the next morning for PT with Nurse Mindy. Guarnere wasn't exaggerating - the woman was damn scary. He did as he was told, even beyond the point of severe pain. Sweat poured down his back and he continued to try and strengthen what little muscles he had left in his right leg.

A figure caught his eye near the medicine cage. Liz was dropping off a few empty cups and retrieving some new ones. She stood out like a sore thumb in her OD pants and tshirt among all the nurses and doctors around her. She didn't speak to any of them beyond requesting additional medications for her next patients.

When she looked up, she caught his eye. Walking over to him, he caught a brief and small smile from her. "Nurse Mindy, huh?" she asked.

Toye nodded, leaning against the machinery to try and catch his breath. "How did you know?"

A mischievous glint entered her brown eyes, something he had never seen before. "Well, I see your file every day, of course, but even if I didn't, only she can make a grown man look like you right now."

Toye gave her a grin and rasped out through the pain, "Yeah, she's a real peach."

If he didn't see it happen himself, he would never have believed the short, sharp almost-bark of a laugh come from her. She looked like she didn't believe it herself.

Before Liz could respond, the woman in question came up behind her. "Feeling better today, I see."

Thinking at first that the terrifying woman was speaking to him, Toye watched as Liz took a deep, angry breath before turning to the nurse. "Yes, ma'am," she responded stiffly. "And it was nothing."

Nurse Mindy gave her a cool look and crossed her arms over her broad chest. "If you just allow us to do our job properly, Sergeant Brady, then I'm sure you'd be…."

Liz clenched her teeth and responded through them. "You mean by sending me home." Before the nurse could respond, she packed up everything in her arms. "I need to finish my rounds. I'll see you later, Sergeant Toye." And with a stiff nod to Nurse Mindy, Liz left them.

After a beat, the nurse turned back to Toye. "Why have you stopped, sergeant? Another ten rounds, if you'd please."

With memories of Sobel playing in his head, Toye watched Liz go, the questions surrounding her only growing.

* * *

Later that morning, Toye waited for Liz to come by with his pills. She had already given Guarnere his while he was gone at PT, something which Guarnere raved about, swearing he almost made the tough broad smile.

"I wonder why she wears those old OD pants. That ass would look so much better in those skirts the other gals are wearing."

"She's not a nurse, dumbass."

"Oh yeah, says who?"

Toye looked at his friend. "She did, dummy. And did you ever think that maybe those are her ODs?"

Guarnere scoffed. "A broad in Army? Christ, Joe. What next?"

"Actually, a broad in the Airborne."

They looked up to see Liz at the doorway. She walked to Toye and handed him his pills, but her eyes remained on Guarnere, and this time, they blazed. "82nd Airborne, in fact," she added.

Guarnere snorted. "Bullshit."

Liz cocked an eyebrow and leaned dangerously closer to him. "You think I haven't heard that before, sergeant? You think I haven't come across men like you, in my own company, that didn't believe it until they saw me graduate with my jumpwings? I'm curious, Guarnere, how many stars do you have over your wings?"

Guarnere lifted his chin proudly. "Two. D-Day and Operation Market Garden."

Liz's mouth twisted into a hard smile. "I've got four. Two the same as you, but before that, two in Italy."

"Bullshit," he said again, but not quite as confident this time.

She shrugged nonchalantly before standing upright again. "If they ever give me back my goddamn jacket, I'll even show you my chevrons. I don't want to further give you a heart attack, Guarnere, but we're the same rank."

Guarnere began to splutter, but Toye cut in. "It's true, Bill. I was there when Nurse Mindy addressed Sergeant Brady."

His friend turned to him, wide eyed. "You shittin' me?" Toye only shrugged, but was surprised to see Liz glancing at him with a calculating look.

She seemed to decide something then. To only Toye, she murmured, "My name is Liz. If I'm not at the front lines, save the Sergeant Brady crap."

He silently assessed her before nodding. "Then call me Joe. I ain't going back there either, not like this." She nodded back before turning to go.

Guarnere called after her. "You can call me Bill!"

"Shut it, Guarnere!"

He turned back to Toye, still in awe. "Hey asshole, when were you gonna tell me we was gettin' treated by a goddamn paratrooper?"

Toye only shook his head, his eyes still on the door. "I didn't know she was in the Airborne, only she was a soldier."

"Christ, if she got half the training we did, I'm a dead man."


	3. Hold Your Own

_March 4, 1945_

The days passed most of the same. Every day, the boys would have some sort of physical therapy, and every day, Liz would come by with their medication. She soon let slip that she was assigned to do this for every patient on the floor. It took her all morning to complete, longer if she couldn't find a soldier for awhile.

Toye was in his room alone when she came in. He was playing cards by himself and looked up when she entered. "Wanna play?" He wasn't even sure where that came from, but now that he asked it, he couldn't exactly take it back.

Liz looked at him in surprise. It took her a moment, but she shook her head. "I'm almost done with my rounds."

He nodded. "Exactly. We're near the end of the hall. Wouldn't you have all afternoon for a game or two?"

She hesitated a moment before sitting down in the chair beside his bed. She looked out the window. "I try and get all the medications out so I can have those afternoons free."

"To do what?"

Liz looked at him, a defiant glaze in her eyes. "To figure out a way to get out of this place."

Toye looked back at her, baffled. "You're a patient?"

She nodded slowly. "I've lost count the amount of times I've tried to go AWOL, but they get me every time. Doesn't help that I stick out."

"Stick out?"

She gave him a look as if it was obvious. "I don't want to be the one to give you a shock, but I'm a broad." He guffawed out a laugh, and she had to join him. He quickly stopped to study her face, a smile on it making a world of difference. When she noticed, she immediately hid it away again. "I even tried to sneak out in a stolen nurse's uniform, but I swear to God that woman can sniff me out." By "that woman," Toye knew she meant Nurse Mindy.

"Sounds like you're kinda stubborn."

Liz laughed again and nodded. "I guess so. They sent me here after France, figuring that the channel could stop me from getting back to the front lines, but hey, a little water never stopped me before. When that didn't work, they took away my papers, OD jacket, and basically anything else that defines me as a soldier beyond my dog tags, and they don't help me much. I could be a steward for all the checkpoint guards care." She sighed. "Right pain in the ass, but I'm still trying. Now they're attempting to keep me busy with medication duty."

It took Toye a minute to study her. "When were you wounded?"

Liz gave him a hard, twisted smile. "Operation Market Garden. Were you there?"

Toye nodded. "That was a clusterfuck."

"Damn Brits."

"You said it."

They laughed together again until she stood up abruptly. Before she turned to go, she gave him one last look. "How's the leg?"

His eyebrows shot up. She never asked anything after him before. "You mean what's left of it? It's fine. Just what's gone somehow itches like hell. Explain that one to me."

"Phantom limb," she murmured. She shook her head to clear it before raising her voice. "It's called a phantom limb. Massage the end if you're healed. It should help."

"Pickin' up on some stuff while you're stuck here, Liz?"

She tried to hide how much she enjoyed hearing his whiskey-over-gravel voice say her name. She fidgeted until she met his eyes again. "No, picked it up when I trained to be a combat medic." And before he could ask anything else, she left the room.

* * *

 _March 23, 1945_

Over the next few weeks, Liz and Toye got to know each other more. After sharing the basics of their lives back home, he found out that she was chosen to become a medic in the company, something against her will, but someone had to do it. He thought briefly of Doc Roe, and his similar situation. The quiet man never chose to be Easy's medic, but he accepted the job without fuss. Liz reminded him a lot of Roe. Her quiet confidence. Her ability to assess someone while only just looking at him. Her quick mind didn't help rid him of the comparison.

Liz flipped up another card on his table and ruminated over her next move. "He sounds like a great guy. Wish I had his help in my company."

Toye nodded. "He was the best medic we coulda asked for." He paused. "But the war was hard on him, as I expect it can be on any medic, all of us dying and gettin' blown to pieces under his hands."

Liz chewed on her lip before answering, her eyes still on the cards. "Yes, it can be," she answered quietly. She cleared her throat. "But I would do anything to be back with my guys right now."

Toye looked at her a long time before staring back at the cards. He winced suddenly, and reached for his right thigh. Liz saw it and pushed the table aside. Before she touched him, she met his eyes. "Do you mind?" He shook his head.

Her touch was surprisingly gentle, but then again, she was a medic. Liz rolled up the cuff of his hospital pants until the angry red and new skin was shown. "Tell me if anything hurts," she murmured, "and I'll stop."

Her fingers massaged his leg, slowly getting the blood moving again. Careful not to push too hard, the pads of her fingers glided over his skin, rolling out the pain.

Toye took the opportunity to look at her, really look at her, especially since the aches began to disappear almost immediately. Her brown hair was braided and thrown casually over her shoulder. A small wrinkle appeared between her brows as she focused on her work at hand, and her teeth chewed thoughtfully into her bottom lip.

 _I could just lean in and replace those teeth with my lips._

When that thought struck him, his breath caught in his lungs and and he pulled back, as far as he could on his bed. Liz noticed and looked up. "Does that hurt?" Toye could only shake his head.

"Christ, how can I get me one of those massages, dollface?"

Liz jumped up to her feet at Guarnere's loud voice and glared at him in his wheelchair. Grabbing her clipboard, she deposited his pills on his bed before stalking from the room.

"What I say?"

Toye didn't answer. Only watched her go. Guarnere caught it and grinned gleefully. "Jesus, Joe, you got it bad."

Toye turned to him and sneered. "Shut your yap, Bill. It ain't like that. She's just a friend."

Guarnere shrugged before pulling himself into his bed. He noisily cracked his pills onto his teeth. "Friends ain't look like they wanna jump each other's bones, buddy."

He rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide any embarrassment that might be showing on his face. "How come you ain't afraid of her no more? She's still a lethal paratrooper with access to plenty of stuff that can slit your throat in your sleep."

Guarnere shrugged. "Figured if she hadn't done it already, I'm good. Besides, I think she likes me."

"Oh yeah, it's love, buddy. I can feel it."

* * *

Toye needed to punch something. Something or someone. Of course Liz would walk in that moment.

She stopped short. "What's with the face?"

He snarled. "It's only the face of a man that needs a _second_ amputation. Seems those Frenchie quacks didn't get it right the first time!"

She watched him quietly, and when she didn't respond, he looked at her. She raised her eyebrows. "Will it help you in the long run?"

"That's what they said. Says I can't work a prothsetic with the way it is now. Right when they were gettin' me ready for the goddamn stick!"

She shrugged. "Then what's a few extra weeks?"

He gave her a hard look. "Says the woman tryin' to break out daily."

Liz walked up to him and sat on the end of his bed. "If you're looking for pity, you've come to the wrong broad." She gave him a smile and crossed her arms. "Besides, doesn't that keep you with yours truly a bit longer before they ship you out?"

He scowled. "Unless they ship you out with me."

It was her turn to scowl. "You're going to regret that."

"Whaddaya gonna do? Overdose me?"

"Not like you can get away if I tried."

Toye laughed loudly at that. Besides Guarnere, everyone tiptoed around the fact that he only had one goddamn leg. Liz didn't beat around the bush.

He kept on chuckling. "Just wait. Once this surgery is over and Nurse Mindy beats me up properly again, I'll get ya someday."

Liz gave him a wink. "Looking forward to it."

Toye ignored the wriggle in his stomach when he saw it and focused back on his situation. He sighed. "Fuck."

She scooted closer, not touching him, but the closeness was different for her all the same. She gave him a commiserating smile. "You're allowed to be upset, but don't let it get in the way of your healing. Now that you know what you're in for, show that woman you can do it and faster than she thinks you can."

He studied her for a moment before grinning, although a bit sourly. "Thank God you ain't a nurse. Terrible bedside manner."

Liz chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe I'll improve when Guarnere and his sweet talk leave in a week. He's staying on track?"

Toye scowled again. "Yeah."

She stood and began walking towards the door. She stopped before going and turned back. Giving him another wink, she added, "Let's see if I can fudge some paperwork to make sure you aren't stuck with a new roommate. Or at least stick you with someone alright. Some of these guys whine so much, you have no idea."

He gave her a slow smile. "I have a little bit of an idea. I am bunking with Bill after all."

"True. Very true."


	4. The Darkness

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate it!**

* * *

A few days later, Toye was spending some time in the common room to pass the day away, trying not to focus on his impending surgery, when there was a commotion down the hall. He turned and looked to see Liz there with a one-armed soldier standing in her face, his own red and angry.

"This is bullshit!" he cried.

"Get back to your floor, Vic, I don't need to hear this," she replied, her expression hard.

Liz crossed her arms across her chest, but that only seemed to fuel his fire. "You got both arms, don't ya?" he said viciously. "Both legs? What's stoppin' you, huh? Afraid to go back?"

Liz barred her teeth and she was livid as angry tears filled her eyes. "You know it isn't that! I'd be out of here this instant if they let me!"

"You're not tryin' hard enough! Look at you! You look fine!"

She was shaking with anger and hurt now. "Tell that to the goddamn nurses and MPs outside! Every time I try and go, they find me and…" Suddenly, she clutched her head and moaned, closing her eyes tight. When the wave of pain passed, she tried to open her eyes again, but only another and bigger wave hit her, causing her to gasp and wince.

Vic looked down on her with a sneer. "Nice act, Liz." And he stalked away.

Tears of anger and pain fell from her eyes as she bent at the waist and sank down onto her haunches. She moaned again, willing the excruciating pain to go away.

Seeing it, Toye rolled over to her as quick as he could. "Liz," he rasped. "What is it?"

She tried to catch her breath to stop the acid growing in her stomach, but that only seemed to fuel the booming in her head. "I need…" She started before moaning again, trembling. "Don't let that woman see."

Toye had no idea how to help her, but he knew being in the busy room wasn't going to do it. "Come on. Hop on."

Looking up, she squinted at him, unable to open her eyes fully with the bright glare from the ceiling lights. But she obeyed and climbed slowly on top of him, nestling into his chest to block away the light.

"That's it," he murmured, taking off in the wheelchair. "I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Dark," she whispered, but he heard it. "Somewhere dark."

He continued to speed down the hallways, almost taking out a few staff members. He felt her grab onto his shirt, her fingers surprisingly strong. "Almost there, Liz. Hang on for me."

With almost a screech of wheels, he brought them into a dark and cool room, the hustle and bustle of the hospital fading away. He rolled to the darkest corner he could find before stopping.

"Tell me what hurts," he murmured, his voice gravelly and low.

Liz sighed painfully into his neck. "My head. At the base…" and before she could say more, he gently began massaging his fingers into the tight muscles in the nape of her neck. With his other hand, he brushed hair back in a continuous motion, like his mom always did for him as a kid.

"Tell me to stop if I'm makin' it worse."

She moaned again but this time it wasn't all pain. "You have no idea how good that feels right now." She swallowed hard, and he saw her eyes were still closed. "They told me that these tension migraines are based where your Gift-from-God hand is right now." He smirked to himself at that. "And it hits a huge nerve connected to my eyes. It blinds me."

Quietly, he continued to work his hand for a long time until she felt well enough to sit up. When she did, she wiped away the tears that fell without her knowledge and looked at him. His hand remained on her neck, fingers weaving into her hair. "All because of a severe concussion. Can you believe that?"

Toye hummed under his breath. "How did you manage that, Liz?"

She gave him a sad grin. "Got myself blown back when one of the bridges exploded in Holland. They said I hit my head pretty hard. Haven't been back since."

He hummed again in thought. "Not without lack of tryin' though."

"No," she murmured back. "Not without lack of trying."

They stared at one another for a long time before Liz finally realized she was sitting on his lap. She blushed and got up, her legs a bit unsteady, dusting off her pants as if she just wasn't just inches from him. She couldn't help but look back at him though. "Thanks, Joe. That was the fastest one yet."

Toye grinned lopsidedly. "Maybe that means you're gettin' better."

She snorted as they began slowly making their way back into the main hospital, taking their time, neither eager to get back. "Maybe, but damn Nurse Mindy insists all my symptoms of post-concussion syndrome need to fade before she'll allow me to leave."

"Such as?"

She snorted again, but winced when a remnant of pain coursed through her head again. "The headaches are definitely the worst. I can't even move when they hit."

Toye shrugged as he pushed his chair. "Maybe it's best you aren't back yet then." Liz gave him a dark glare and he held up his hands laughing. "Never mind, I take it back. What else is she holding over ya?"

"My vision gets a bit blurry, but that's finally improving, but I also get dizzy, I can't sleep, and I get irritable."

"Irritable? You don't say?"

She smacked him in the chest and grinned. "I try to tell her that it's dealing with all these whiney men all day, but she won't listen." She lowered her voice to mimic the nurse's English growl. "Rest, Sergeant Brady, you need to _rest_."

Toye grinned. "Maybe if you were as nice to the rest of the guys as you are to me, they'd be miraculously cured and quit their bitchin', then you can rest like she wants."

She laughed as they got near to his room. "You think so?"

Toye grinned, pushing himself along to her pace. "Yeah, I do. Start with Bill. Hell, let's play with his head a bit."

Her smile got wide now. "That sounds like fun."

Sure enough, when they entered the hospital room, Guarnere was sitting there, fiddling with the radio dials next to his bed. "Joe, is that you? There's supposed to be a spring training report on the box today. Even here, can ya believe that? I was hopin' to catch anythin' about the Phill…."

He looked up to see Liz giving him a big, sweet smile. "Fuck. I didn't do it."

She contemplated batting her eyelashes like she had seen other woman do to men before, but seeing that she figured she'd just look as if she had something stuck in her eye, she merely gave him a wink. The simple action took him aback. "Bill, how are you feeling today?"

He blinked at her until glancing at Toye, who gave nothing away. His friend only shrugged. He turned back to Liz. "I'm fine, doll." He paused. "I am fine, right?"

She laughed before placing a hand on his arm. He tried not to flinch. "You know, I'm going to miss you."

Guarnere bided his time for as long as possible as he thought fast. Liz could practically see the wheels turning and her smile widened. Memories of her time with her friends on the line came flooding back, and this time, it didn't carry the same type of pain they normally did. They were focused on the fun and camaraderie they held together. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

His reaction was priceless. It staggered between happy surprise and jumpy fear that she would somehow unsheathe a trench knife next. But before he could try and make sense of it, Liz stood straight again and left the room with a conspiratorial wink to Toye.

He turned to Guarnere and waited. Sure enough, a wide grin broke across his face while his hand tried to catch the feeling on his cheek. He looked to Toye and cackled. "Did ya see that, Joe? Better move faster, my friend. I'm breakin' that broad down."

Toye rolled his eyes before moving towards his bed. "Yeah, yeah. Work that radio already, yeah? Anything besides your constant yammering."


	5. Closer Yet Farther

**Thank you so much for the reviews and from the advice of Higgles123! I appreciate it so much :)**

* * *

Guarnere was getting ready to be shipped out to the States where he would continue his physical therapy for the next several months in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The Army hospital had a wing that specializes in prosthetics.

Toye was seeing his friend out in the common area while they waited for his transport officers.

"Whatcha gonna do now with old Guarnere not around to make sure you're behavin' yourself?" Guarnere grinned.

Toye rolled his eyes but grinned back. He had just had his second amputation a few days ago, and Nurse Mindy was keen on keeping him out of bed as much as possible. His thigh ached where the new incision was above his knee, but he had to agree with her. He wanted to start PT again immediately.

"Live in peace? Sleep for once?"

"Bone the hot girl?"

Toye shoved him hard, but it was difficult as Guarnere was standing with support from some crutches and he was in his wheelchair. "Cut it out, I swear to God."

Guarnere cackled and shoved him back. "I'm just messin' with ya, you know it." He paused. "But seriously, get on that." That earned him another smack. "Christ, I'll miss ya too."

Before Toye could reply, a young nurse came up to him to bring him back to his room to check his vitals. It was a daily routine after surgery until they were confident he was past the point of infection.

She gave Guarnere a warm smile. "Don't worry, sergeant. I'll have him back in time to say goodbye."

He gave her a wink. "I trust ya, sweetheart. Take your time and poke him a bit for me. He's grouchy today."

With a cackle to himself, Guarnere waited for them to return. The crutches cut into his arms, but it felt wonderful to stand again.

Before he could go find some trouble to pass the time, he heard a shout from down the hall followed by a lot of yelling. Instantly, he made his way as quickly as a guy with one leg and new crutches could go before he found the source of the ruckus.

Liz cried out again, bucking against the vice-like grip the two MP soldiers held on her body. It looked as if she had somehow found her OD jacket, but it was coming apart as she fought against them. It was no use; she didn't stand a chance against them.

Nurse Mindy sighed dramatically next to them. "You either stay here, sergeant, or I will happily request your discharge papers to send you back to the States! You've heard this before. I don't know why you keep fighting it!"

"Let me go, you old bat!" Liz cried, enunciating each word with a kick towards the chest of one of the men. He pulled her leg back awkwardly and she cried out.

"Christ, you're hurtin' her!" yelled Guarnere.

Nurse Mindy turned to him with a glare. "Stay out of this, Sergeant Guarnere."

"Then tell the thugs to let her go! She ain't leavin' so leave her alone already!"

With an air of triumph, another nurse arrived with a syringe and Nurse Mindy took it with a word of thanks. "Hold out her arm, dear."

"No!" yelled Liz. "I'll behave! Christ, just -"

Nurse Mindy plunged the needle into her inner arm. The medicine took almost immediate effect, and Liz began to collapse into a puddle in their arms, even as she cried out again.

"Sit her down in the common room next to Sergeant Guarnere and he can see for himself she's fine."

The MPs unceremoniously deposited Liz onto the chair next to Guarnere. With a scowl they left, and he had an idea this isn't the first time this has happened. He made sure to give Nurse Mindy his best Guarnere death glare and he was pleased to see she looked affronted. And then they were alone.

"Liz," he murmured, sinking down to one knee and balancing his weight on the cushions of the chair she was in. "Sweetie, are you OK?"

She groaned; she could hardly keep her eyes open. Guarnere looked at her for a moment before asking again, "Liz, are you OK?" She waited a bit before nodding silently. "Joe should be back in a bit."

Liz's eyes were closed but she hummed. "You stopped being a jackass just in time to leave, huh?" she whispered through white lips.

Guarnere chuckled quietly, relieved to hear her spunk once more. "Honey, if you're missin' it, I can easily flip the switch, and…"

She placed a hand on his arm and shook her head silently. "God, he's back. When did you say Joe would be here?" Her eyelids were only getting heavier and she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be out.

"Want me to go get him? I could use the practice, or so the old cow tells me."

Liz smiled, her eyes still closed as she dipped deeper into the cushions. "You know what? I think I am going to miss you."

He scoffed. "Of course you are. Who else can bring this much charm while looking this…?"

"Liz?" They both looked up to see Toye there, rolling closer. He took in her pale, clammy skin and heavy eyes. "Christ, what happened?"

Guarnere sneered. "They drugged her up."

Liz tried to look like she didn't care when she shrugged. "Caught me again. Fuckers forgot to take my jacket though. Can you stow it away for me? Any little bit of semblance to my station with my regiment helps when I get past the gates."

Toye and Guarnere helped peel off the OD jacket from her, her arms unable to hardly move. They were like lead. When she fell back onto the chair, she winced, trying and failing to reach for her head. "Ow."

"Sergeant Guarnere?"

The men turned to see one of the MPs back. "Your ride is here."

Guarnere scowled at him before turning back to Liz. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Try and stay outta trouble, OK, kid?"

Liz was able to wrench her eyes open enough to look at his face one more time. She gave him a tired smile, even though the impending pain in her skull. "You first, Bill. Maybe I'll see you in the States one day."

"Lookin' forward to it, _honey_." And with a wink, he pushed himself to stand until his crutches were steady. He turned to Toye and leaned down to give his friend a hug. "Take care of her, Joe. She looks like she needs it."

"Fuck off, Guarnere."

Grinning between themselves, Toye hugged him back. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya soon, you fool. Remember to behave now that Frannie is sure to be there waitin for ya."

"Behave? What's that?"

And with another wink to them both, he slowly made his way to follow the MP out of the hospital floor.

After he was gone, Toye turned back to Liz, and her color was only getting worse. "Hey Liz."

Even as her head continued to throb, Liz smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey yourself."

He was at a loss at what he could do. He could tell she was in pain, but with his new wound on his leg, he couldn't exactly take her away again. Thankfully the common room was quiet, but he watched her wince against the neon lights above them.

"I keep telling that old bat sedation only makes the headaches worse."

Toye was quiet. He felt useless just sitting there, and another wave of annoyance swept over him for being forced into a second surgery. He eyed the plush chair she was in. "Hey, make way."

Liz tried to look at him, but that only made the pounding worse, but she got the idea when he slowly began sliding from his wheelchair and into the armchair. She slid over to give him some room.

It took a bit of an adjustment, but she was able to curl into his left side and burrow her face into the darkened crook of his neck. He sighed when she did as he began to massage her neck again.

They remained like that for a long time. Toye also began to fade off into a light snooze, but he didn't miss her fingers sliding through his on his free hand, and giving them a feeble squeeze of thanks.


	6. Did That Just Happen

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

 _April 13, 1945_

The days passed, and Toye and Liz only grew closer. Although she did try and escape every few days, she spent the majority of her afternoons with him, whether it was playing cards, roaming the hospital, or people watching from the windows.

"I'm telling you, that one in the pink dress - husband-hunter. There was a girl just like her in Binghamton."

Toye chuckled and shook his head. "There's no such thing."

Liz gave him a look. "Please. Not only is she on the hunt, but she's not going to settle for any odd guy. She wants a soldier. Why else is she hanging around outside the hospital?"

He shrugged, studying the woman standing below them. "She knows someone here?"

"Then why isn't she inside visiting? Nah, she's on the prowl."

He laughed again but abruptly stopped when the young woman caught the eye of a jeep full of officers rolling by, and suddenly she looked innocent and cute. Sure enough, the men stopped to speak with her, their smiles wide. "Son of a…"

Liz smacked him on the arm and laughed, victorious. "Told you. You're trying to beat the expert. I've spent many a day watching anyone that passed by."

He got quiet. "Must've been lonely."

Her smile faded and she shrugged. "Sometimes." She took a breath before looking at him sideways. He was standing next to her, leaning on crutches, something new for him. "A little less now."

Their eyes met and they were silent for a beat before looking back to the street below together. With a little too much effort to guess about the little old lady that shuffled by, they were interrupted by Nurse Mindy. It was time for another therapy session for Toye.

He gave Liz a look that made her smirk as he turned away to follow the unrelenting woman. She watched them go, suddenly feeling that loneliness once more.

* * *

Liz stumbled into his room a few days later. She had successfully ensured that he didn't get assigned a new roommate, and he has had the luxury of having the room to himself since. Sometimes she hung out on Guarnere's old bed as they talked and laughed back and forth. Today, she looked as if she could use it to collapse into.

Her hands shook as she placed his pills on his table and her teeth chattered. Toye sat up when he saw her and started to hobble towards her, leaning against the bed as leverage. "Christ, Liz, is it another headache?"

With her eyes closed, she shook her head. "No."

 _Liar._ "Then what?"

"I'm fine." _Very convincing._

Toye rolled his eyes. He knew she hadn't had a headache for about a week, a new record, but he also knew she was the most stubborn person he had ever met, including himself. "Come 'ere." He grabbed her hand and tugged back towards his bed.

She pulled against him at first. "I am _not_ having another headache."

He snorted. "OK, fine. You're not having another headache. Come ' _ere_."

With a quiet huff, she followed him as he hopped back. Sliding into the bed, he pulled on her hand again until she climbed in as well. She instantly settled against him. "If you tell anyone I got in your bed, Toye, I swear to you, you'll pay," she rasped. It would have been more convincing if she didn't look so small and feeble at the moment.

Toye rolled his eyes again. "You've got to have been in a foxhole with one of your men before. Basically same thing, but I'm nicer to look at."

She tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "You're so full of yourself." But she sighed contently when his miracle fingers began working into the tense muscles at the base of her skull. "Nevermind. You're fucking gorgeous. An Adonis. The most beautiful man I've ever seen. Really, a perfect specimen of a…"

"Liz," murmured Toye. "I won't stop, you don't need to suck up."

Sighing happily, she leaned closer into his body. "Alright, Adonis. You got it."

* * *

April turned into May and with it came news of the German surrender. Cheers erupted throughout the hospital when it spread and Toye and Liz were no exception. After hugging one another, they were keen just to watch the hubbub from the their spot on their couch, a place they rotated to almost every day.

"Did you just see Nurse Mindy smile? I swear, it was there."

Toye snorted. "You must be imaginin' things, sweetheart. Can't be true."

Liz flushed a little at the endearment, and it wasn't lost on her that when Guarnere used one, it had the opposite effect. "I saw it. Cross my heart."

And before he could claim otherside, the imposing woman herself walked up to the pair, and there it was. She _smiled_. "Sergeants Toye and Brady, happy VE Day."

They mumbled it back to her, unsure where this was going. The smile only grew and they shrank back. "Sergeant Toye, I'm pleased with your progress. I believe after another month of hard exercises, and you'll be ready to prepare for the prosthetic and go home."

Toye nodded back. "Thank you, ma'am."

Liz tried to hide her frown at the thought of him leaving. Unfortunately Nurse Mindy caught it. "Don't fret, Sergeant Brady. You're well on your way as well." Before Liz could open her mouth in indignation at the implication of being sent home, the nurse cut her off. "It's been a few weeks since your last episode, yes?"

Liz only silently nodded, holding her breath.

"If this continues, I can happily send you on your way back to your regiment."

Now Liz gaped. "Are you serious, ma'am?" she asked. The nurse nodded before smiling again, and turning back to the celebration in the common room.

Liz turned to Toye, her mouth still open. "Did that just happen?"

He lifted her chin with a finger until her mouth snapped shut and he grinned. "Yeah, yeah it did. Now you just gotta behave long enough to let it continue."

She swatted at him and grinned. "Just don't give me a headache, Toye, and I'll be golden." Leaning her head against his shoulder, she continued to smile wide.

Brushing his fingers through her hair, he leaned his cheek against her. "Happy VE Day, Liz."

"Happy VE Day, Joe."


	7. Then

**Thank you for the reviews and for following the story of Joe and Liz!**

* * *

 _May 29, 1945_

It finally happened. If she didn't hear it from the woman's mouth herself, Liz wouldn't have believed it. She was cleared to return to the front.

She honestly didn't think this day would ever come. It's been over eight months since she had been at war, and she'd be lying if she denied she was nervous. A crazed excitement took over her, and although the war in Europe was over, she heard recently that her regiment was stationed in Berlin and will probably stay there for a long period of time. Also, the threat of returning to war in the pacific against the Japanese was imminent. If her fellow soldiers were going, she was going with them.

She currently only had one thought and that was to find Toye to tell him her news. She looked all over until she finally found him in the abandoned dark room that he brought her to when he witnessed a migraine the first time.

"Joe!"

He turned from the window and gave her that slow, small smile of his. He stood, leaning against his crutches, and waited for her to join him. She leaned a hip against the wall by the window. "Guess what?"

"You're headed back."

She smacked him arm but smiled. "How did you guess?"

His smile grew. "Because you ain't never been this happy before."

Liz adjusted until she pushed her back against the wall, hands behind her back. "That's not true. When those asshole MPs slid on the wet floor that one day, I laughed harder than I can ever remember."

Toye chuckled and nodded. "True, and I liked hearing it." An awkward beat between them. _Shit._

She quieted and a strange feeling arrested her chest as his eyes bore into hers. She took a deep breath to try and alleviate it. She wasn't supposed to be feeling anything but excitement. She tried to grin. "I didn't have a choice. It was hilarious."

His war was over, and with it, any caution. Somehow silently, even on the crutches, he moved to stand in front of her and she watched him. If she reached out, she could touch him. Her voice got quiet. "I mean, they got what they deserved. When have they ever done anything nice? Even when Guarnere was here, he didn't deserve Frick and Frack."

Toye remained silent, and Liz felt pinned in place. The question was too tempting not to ask. "If I go, are you going to miss me?"

His silence finally ended, but his eyes were still searching. " _If_ you go, Liz? Come on."

"Yes, if."

Toye gave her a smirk to try and break the growing tension. "If you go, I'll even give you a kiss goodbye."

Liz grinned, but her hands fidgeting nervously behind her. "Are you sure that wouldn't be your attempt to make me stay?"

"Sweetheart, you'd know if I was tryin' to get you to stay."

She laughed, turning away to try and hide the blush. When she recovered enough, she looked at him dead on again. "And if I decided to stay?" she asked quietly.

Toye slowly made his way closer to her, somehow closer, until he was looking down at her. "Then you'd miss out on that kiss. And lemme tell ya, Liz, that's not somethin' I give out to just anyone."

The breath left her lungs and she could feel the heat of his body. She had always admired his eyes, somehow hard and soulful at the same time, but now she couldn't look away. She was afraid to blink.

Clearing her throat, she murmured, "Then tomorrow morning, we're going to have to say goodb-"

Toye leaned in and slid his lips over hers. They didn't notice when the crutches clanged to the ground as his arms wrapped around her waist. His weight against her was heavy and incredible; she had just enough room to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

She sighed against his lips a moment before he deepened the kiss, nudging her mouth open to caress her tongue with his. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, and she reared up against his right thigh that he placed between her legs. They both groaned at the friction that was created until finally breaking apart to catch their breath.

His eyes, his dark and probing eyes, somehow looked deeper inside her a moment before he kissed her again. With his hands full of the fabric of her tshirt, he felt her heart pound against his. And he knew that he'd never forget that feeling. It was like his first hot meal after a winter in Bastogne. A drink of cold water after a run up Currahee. The pride reflected on his new jumpwings.

Finally they broke apart, but Toye didn't pull away. Gathering her face in both his hands, he didn't allow her to look away, not as if she wanted to. And even after she was long gone and back with her regiment, training for a new war and preparing to fight and survive once more, Liz couldn't forget the soft but scratchy tone of his voice that both warmed her on cool nights in Germany and sent a chill up her spine under the beating summer sun.

"If you go, promise me you'll come back."

His hands on her were gentle but firm, just like his words, and she knew she couldn't deny him. Even if she was halfway around the world in the pacific, she knew then she'd do anything in her power to keep her promise to him.

"If I go, I promise. I'll come back."


	8. Ain't It a Bitch

**Thank you SOOOOO much for the amazing reviews! They really mean the world to me! I am so happy you're enjoying their story. Only a few more chapters to go :)**

* * *

 _June 15, 1945_

Toye grunted through the pain. He kept going even after Nurse Mindy said he was done for the day. Repeating the exercise again and again until he couldn't even feel his other leg anymore, let alone his poor right thigh.

The anniversary of D Day came and went, but he didn't party with anyone like the rest of the floor. He only continued to work, especially after news broke that the 101st Airborne would be redeployed to the pacific. His friends, his comrades would be moving on without him.

Like it usually did, his mind strayed to Liz, wondering if she made it back to her men yet. Wondering if her regiment would be leaving too. Wondering if she was safe.

Shaking his head to clear it, Toye began another round of exercises.

* * *

 _July 3, 1945_

For the second time ever witnessed, Nurse Mindy smiled and it was towards him.

"Good news, Sergeant Toye," she said. "You're ready to begin training with a prosthetic. This means you're going home."

He only grunted back.

Nodding, she accepted his response. "I'll submit the paperwork for transfer then, shall I?" She turned to go, but stopped again and looked at him. "Have you heard from Sergeant Brady?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "No, ma'am, I haven't," he lied quickly.

Nurse Mindy nodded again. "No matter. It will take more than a war to stop her from achieving what she wants."

He smiled softly at that. "That's for sure, ma'am."

And to his utter shock, she gave him a wink. "Make sure she writes to me when you see her again. I know she hates the very sight of my face, but I only wanted what was best for her. Do you understand?"

He swallowed hard before nodding slowly. "I think so. Although I don't think she did, ma'am."

She was quiet for a long time before turning to go again. "I may have done everything in my power to heal her, sergeant, but I wasn't the one to do it in the end."

"Well, like you said, ma'am, when she puts her mind to somethin' -"

The nurse smiled again. "Oh, she was her own worst enemy, sergeant. It wasn't until a certain patient showed up on my floor did she finally show signs of healing." And the woman winked again - _winked._ It would have been less strange to see Sobel perform the act. Before he could respond, she walked away again.

* * *

 _August 2, 1945_

 _Atlantic City, New Jersey_

Toye was beyond exhausted from his trip across the pond, but his roommate had some other ideas besides rest at the moment.

Guarnere cackled as he limped across the room, pulling Toye's pack on his shoulder until depositing it onto his friend's bed. "Wait until Frannie sees you. She's gonna freak. You know, I should give her a call askin' if she'll bring you her special cookies. Jesus, I tell ya. I'm gonna get hella fat married to that woman."

Toye rolled his eyes but grinned as he slowly followed him into their room on his crutches. After sitting for almost two weeks on a ship, he wasn't sure if he'd ever stop standing. "Good to see ya too, Bill." He leaned up against the wall and gestured to him. "How's the leg?"

Guarnere grinned. "Pinches like a sonofabitch, but it's a leg. I'm already pissin' off the nurses here if you can believe it. Wear it too much, they say, too soon."

"Oh, I believe it." Toye took in Guarnere. He looked incredible, strong and happy. He had to grin back. "How's Frannie?"

He gave Toye a sly look. "Christ, I'm head over heels. I thought I knew love when we left, but, Jesus, I knew nothin'. She took one look at my leg and then leapt into my arms like it was nothin'. Helluva woman."

"She's gotta be if she willingly chooses to deal with you."

Guarnere came closer and ruffled his buddy's hair hard. "Speaking of, how's Liz?"

Toye scowled half-heartedly. "She asked me to give ya somethin'."

"Oh yeah? A smooch?"

"A kick in the leg. But I'll save it for when you're unawares."

Guarnere cackled again but finally sat down on his bed. The prosthetic was making his thigh throb. He slowly removed it with a sigh. "Just tell her ya did it the next time you write to her. I finally found me a good one."

Toye removed the bag on his bed and started milling around silently. His buddy noticed. "You are writin' to her, aren't ya?"

Toye took a deep breath. "Nope."

Guarnere took in the carefully blank face of his friend. "Is she writin' to you?"

"She let me know that she got to Berlin OK. Sounds like she's headed to Japan."

"And?" Guarnere prodded.

Toye huffed in annoyance. "And what? I didn't write her back so I haven't heard anything more."

"Why's that?"

Toye finally met his eyes. "You ask a lot of questions. Did you know that?"

Guarnere shrugged. "Frannie says it's charming. Can you believe that? This woman can find somethin' about me charming."

"Like you said, helluva woman. Angel or saint is more like it."

Guarnere waited a beat. "So why aren't ya writing to each other? And what you're tellin' me is that you have no idea where she is."

Toye shrugged. "I dunno."

"What the fuck, Joe?"

Toye was taken aback. "What?"

Guarnere rolled his eyes hard. "Whaddya mean 'what'? When I left you two were joined at the hip. Then she finally gets released from Mindy's clutches and you two don't even keep in touch? I'll repeat: what the fuck?"

Toye sighed. "I dunno. It just seemed better that way. She was so happy to get back. I didn't want her to…"

"To what?"

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "To get distracted. What's the point, anyhow? She got what she wanted. Why stay attached to some place she hated?"

Guarnere hummed under his breath. "Distracted."

"Yeah. She don't need that."

Guarnere suddenly stood up on his one leg, prosthetic leaning against his bed, and hopped over to Toye. Surprising his friend, he gave him a big hug.

Toye narrowed his eyes. "Missed you too, buddy?"

Guarnere smirked. "Welcome, my friend. Ain't love a bitch?"


	9. Snap Outta It

**Thank you all so so so much for favoriting, following, reviewing (especially the reviewers!) and reading my story of Toye and Liz. This was a random thought of mine while I was stuck with my Liebgott story and it turned out better than I had hoped!**

* * *

 _September 9, 1946_

Guarnere was long gone. He was discharged leaving Toye alone with only the nurses, who thankfully, were a lot nicer than Nurse Mindy. Although he could probably use the extra motivation right now from her token kick in the ass.

He was getting beyond frustrated. Although Guarnere promised him that it took several tries with multiple prosthetics before he found the right one for him, Toye began snarling whenever the poor woman would come in for another to try that week. He had yet to find the one that could work for him.

Toye knew he was being a bastard to the staff, but without Guarnere to calm him down, he was downright unpleasant all hours of the day. And he knew it had nothing to do with his leg when it came down to it.

Because he never reached out to Liz, she probably didn't even know he had been sent stateside. It didn't help that he had no idea where she was either, if she was even alive or safe in Germany. He once tried to poke and prod his way into finding out information about her regiment, but once one of the younger nurses caught on, he abruptly stopped when he saw the twinkle in her eye. Since then, he mostly communicated in grunts and nods.

Nurse Vanessa walked in tentatively, holding another leg for him to try. "Sergeant Toye," she said softly, her beautiful blue eyes wide and cautious. "It's time for another round of PT."

Toye grunted, but allowed her to attach the wooden leg. Ever since the first failed attempt, he wasn't interested enough in finding out how to do it himself. _Fuckin' waste of time._ Within a few minutes, she was done.

She gave him a bright smile, hopeful to see the quiet, but respectful young man that entered her hospital months ago, but hadn't been seen since Guarnere left. "Alright, grab my hand. I've got you."

He only grunted back, but followed her lead.

* * *

 _October 3, 1945_

Frannie kissed Guarnere on the cheek and gave Toye a small smile before leaving to go find them all some coffee. They watched her walk down the hospital corridor.

Toye smiled to Guarnere, an expression that felt foreign. At least since his buddy's last visit. "She's somethin' else, Bill."

Guarnere grinned back. "Yeah, she is. Still can't figure out what she sees in me. She's seen me at my absolute lowest, when I'm a fuckin' bastard, but she's still around."

"Like I said before, the woman is a damn saint."

Guarnere shrugged. "When you find the girl that loves ya despite the fact that you're an asshole, I'm tellin' ya, Joe, you hold on tight." He paused a beat and he tried with all his might to keep the smile from his face. "Speaking of which, Liz says hello."

Toye neck snapped up so fast, he had to rub it immediately to alleviate the pain before looking at his friend. "What the hell?"

He shrugged again. "When she didn't hear from ya, she contacted a buddy at the hospital and got my home address. She's doing good, by the way. Still stationed in Berlin."

Toye scowled. "That's good." Inside, his stomach twisted at the news. She thankfully never got to pacific before the Japanese surrendered.

Guarnere seemed to see this somehow with his damn inquisitive gaze. "Don't worry. I told her you're doin' good too."

His buddy gaped before spluttering angrily. "You wrote her back? What the fuck?"

Guarnere shrugged innocently, but he couldn't help the self satisfied grin now. "Can't ignore a broad like that."

Toye was silent for a long time. "What did she say?"

"Dunno yet. Just sent my reply on my way over here." He watched as Toye spluttered again and cackled. "Had to. Couldn't let you try and talk me outta it, you damn fool."

"You are a fuckin' bastard, you know that?"

Frannie walked back in then and smiled. "Oh, he knows," she replied, sitting down next to Guarnere, handing them each a cup of steaming coffee. "I'm guessing you let him know?" She turned to Toye. "I told him not to until he spoke to you, even if you are being a damn fool."

Guarnere smiled wide and mouthed to Toye, _This woman, amiright_? And then he smacked a loud kiss on her cheek.

"How's therapy going, Joe?" she asked after pushing Guarnere away with a roll of her eyes and a smile. "You seem good."

Toye huffed. "Slow. Too slow."

Guarnere poked him, one prosthetic leg into the other. "Hurry up. You gotta start movin' if you're gonna stand up beside me at the altar."

Toye looked up and alterated glancing between them. "You serious?"

Frannie smiled wide. "We'd be honored, Joe."

Guarnere nodded, holding out a hand to Toye. "Can't leave Babe up there with me on his own. Damn kid is sure to embarrass us. I need ya."

Toye chuckled and shook his friend's hand hard. "Then I better start workin' harder." He looked as the lovebirds shared a knowing glance and smiled. It was time to snap out of his funk.

* * *

 _December 22, 1945_

Toye was almost there. After several tries, he and the nurses had finally found the right contraption to fit his needs. It also helped that he was cooperating in his therapy for the last several weeks.

Guarnere and Frannie visited every other week, and his family came by at least every Friday to bring food and cheer him on. He'd be leaving to go home with them any day now.

Toye just returned to his single room after a long PT session. He leaned against the bed with a sigh and wiggled the prosthetic off. Keen on a shower, he began massaging his skin to help alleviate some of the sting.

"Glad to see you're taking the advice of a medic."

Toye froze as he registered the voice behind him at the door. Slowly he turned to face Liz, unbelieving until he took her in. Even then it was hard to comprehend.

He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Nice blouse." _Nice blouse? Well done, asshole. You're a shoo-in._

Liz grinned before pushing herself off the door frame and walked in until she was standing a few feet in front of him. He drank her in, trying not to be distracted by the feminine slacks and deep blue shirt she was wearing instead of the drab ODs he was used to seeing her in. The color brought out her eyes, he realized, and now he couldn't look away

"My mother says I'm being hard-headed, insisting on wearing my sister's old work slacks instead of the dresses she bought me, but I see it as a compromise," she drawled, tugging on the soft fabric of the blouse sleeve.

Toye blinked a moment before grinning back. "How can anyone find you hard-headed?"

Liz laughed and stepped closer to him. "I know, right?"

He hummed under his breath as her scent wafted towards him. His fingers unknowingly gripped the sheet of the mattress. "When did you get home?"

She shrugged. "About two weeks ago. Ma finally stopped crying."

The corner of Toye's mouth twitched up. "Bet she's cryin' again. Her daughter ain't home."

Liz stepped closer again. "Oh, she's fine. I'm on my way to pick up my brothers from Philly for Christmas." She shrugged again, but this time, he could feel her nerves. "Thought I'd make a pitstop along the way."

Toye couldn't help it; he smirked. "Pitstop? You drove right by it on the way here."

She smiled at his playful tone. "Never was good with direction."

Silence stretched between them. Toye found he couldn't pull his eyes from her, which was the exact opposite problem that Liz was currently facing. She looked anywhere but him as her nerves set in.

He finally broke the silence. "What are you doin' here, Liz?"

Liz couldn't help but meet his eyes now. When she did, she stepped closer once more until he could touch her if he tried. Steeling herself, she replied, "I'm visiting a patient - I don't know why since he never wrote me back-, but I'm glad I got here when I did. A very nice nurse told me he is being discharged this weekend."

Toye cocked an eyebrow. "She said that, huh?" She nodded silently. He took the opportunity and stole her hand in his. "Lucky guy," he murmured.

Liz gave him a small grin, her confidence returning as his fingers danced around hers. "How about I break you out of here for a few hours?"

Toye gave her a look, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face. "You mean go AWOL? I hate to be the one to tell ya this, Liz, but you're pretty terrible at that."

She swatted him with her free hand, but this move only allowed him to hook an arm around her waist and pull her against him. She stared into his brown eyes a long time before whispering, "You'll pay for that one, Toye."

His eyes traveled over hers before looking down to her lips briefly. He slowly dragged them back to meet her eyes once more. "Show me," he rasped. She almost forget how smitten she was with his course velvet voice. Almost.

Her lips twitched up quickly before leaning forward and brushing her mouth against his. In the next moment, he deepened the kiss, twisting their bodies to slant closer together. Liz breathed out a moan when his fingers dug into her hair. She couldn't get air back in, and broke away until the blood pounding in her head faded away.

Liz smiled wide. "Does this mean you'll come with me?"

Toye grinned back. "Only if you come with me to Bill's wedding."

She leaned forward again, leaning her chest against his until their lips were inches from one another. "If you go, I'll follow you anywhere, Toye."

He brushed her another kiss a moment before responding. "If I go, I'll only be happy if you're there too, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story of Joe and Liz!**


End file.
